


Your Secret's Safe With Me

by drpinkky



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Drinking, angie's only mentioned though, peggy accidentally coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please, please, don’t tell anyone. I was drunk. I wasn’t thinking.” She cradled her head in her hands, trying to blink back tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Secret's Safe With Me

A month had passed since Steve's death. It had been a month of mourning, of fighting, and especially one of drinking. Once again, Peggy and the Howling Commandos found themselves at a bar, drinking the night away.

It’s all they could do with their free time, anyway.

Peggy Carter and Dum Dum Dugan continued their drinking long after most of the others could no longer stand.

They toasted Steve’s memory with each glass, and told stories about his great deeds.

After Dugan shattered his glass for the second time, Peggy had enough sense to call off the liquor. He pulled out the cash for the tab, while she laid out a generous tip for the waitress.

Dugan raised an eyebrow. “That’s an awful lot, don’t you think?”

Peggy shrugged. “A lovely tip for a lovely lady.”

Dugan chuckled and shook his head.

The waitress came over to collect the money, and they both watched her leave. Peggy sighed and put her chin on her hand.

“What’s eating atcha, Peg?”

She hesitated a moment, and felt her cheeks grow hot.

“I’ve been really, I don’t know, conflicted, lately.” She started.

“I love – loved Steve, you know that.”

Dugan nodded sadly. “We all did.”

Peggy took a deep breath. “And I think he’d want me to be happy. But what if I ended up being happy with a woman?”

He smiled. “That’s my plan for after the war.”

“Easy for you to say.” She yawned

He stood up and offered a hand.  “May I escort this lovely lady to her room?”

Peggy nodded and took his hand. They walked arm in arm to her bunk, where he tipped his hat to her comically and wandered off to his own bed.

 

After a terrible night’s sleep, Peggy awoke with a pounding headache and one goal on her mind. She followed the smell of brewed coffee to find Dum Dum, nursing his hangover with a steaming mug.

She knocked on the table and he looked up, startled.

“May I, ah, sit here a moment?” she asked haltingly.

“Sure, Peg, go righ’ ‘head.”

She took a breath and sat across from him., checking to make sure no one was close enough to eavesdrop.

“Do you remember much from last night?”

He nodded.

“What parts, exactly?”

He sat up straighter and thought.

“Well, the drinking. You and me out-drinking all them. Our chat.”

Peggy’s face fell as her stomach lurched.

“Please, please, don’t tell anyone. I was drunk. I wasn’t thinking.” She cradled her head in her hands, trying to blink back tears.

“Hey, Peg, look at me.”

She raised her head slowly.

“You don’t gotta worry about it. Your secret’s safe with me.”

Peggy got up and circled the table to sit next to him. She tried to discreetly wipe her eyes.

“You’re a good friend, you know.”

He gave her shoulder a light squeeze and smiled.

“I try. Now then, you look starved. Get yourself some breakfast.”

 

 

Several months later, they were in Russia, passing a bottle of booze back and forth in a truck. Telling more tales of their respective adventures. During a lull in the conversation, she sighed.

“Hey, the last time you sighed like that, you told me some pretty big news. What’s going on now?”

Dum Dum was grinning from ear to ear. Peggy sighed again and sat up.

“You’ve got a girl, don’t you?” he teased.

“No, not quite.” She wasn’t sure what she had.

“Well, come on, spit it out!”

She blushed and rolled her eyes.

“There’s this waitress at the Automat,”

Dugan nodded. “Go on, tell me about her.”

 

So Peggy did. She told him everything she could about Angie Martinelli. Her adorable uniform, that perfect little smile, her unrelenting persistence that Peggy move into the Griffith, how she called Peggy English, everything.

Dugan beamed at her.

“She sounds sweet, Pegs. I hope you get your chance with her.”

Peggy rested her head back on his shoulder and took another mouthful from the bottle.

“I do too.” She said quietly.

He rubbed her shoulder

“You will, Peg. You will.”


End file.
